Hate At First, Love At Last
by Haruna Mori
Summary: Apa jadinya jika kau harus tinggal serumah dengan musuh abadimu? /APAAA?/ Berisik gadis negi / DIAM KAU! / Hn, dia gadis yang menarik. / KAU MENYEBALKAN MANIAC ES KRIM! Author ga pinter bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Runa : Halo readers! ini fanfic pertamaku loh:3

Miku : Jadi gue harus bilang wow gitu?plis deh gausah lebay

Runa : /Pundung di pojokan/ M-miku jahat!

Kaito : Good job Miku-chan!

Runa : Ughhh, kalian semuaaa jahat! Lihat saja nanti akan kubuat kalian menderita! Gyahahahaha /evil laugh

Kaito : Heh, kami ga takut tuh!

Runa : Lihat saja nanti! /smirk Nah BAKAITO! cepat bacakan disclaimernya atau... /asah kapaknya Mayu

Mayu : Heh author sedeng itu kapak gue!

Kaito : Emang lo siapa? Main ngatur ngatur gue

Runa : Pinjem bentaran napa, cepat BaKaito bacakan disclaimernya atau kapak melayang GYAHAHA!

All : Sweatdrops, nih author satu bener bener sarap

Kaito : Gue ga baka dan author sarap gausah kebanyakan bacot. Nih gue bacain disclaimernya

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Runa kalo vocaloid milik Runa hancur sudah dunia.

(Runa : Grrr, BAKAITO! Kaito : Apa? /muka polos Runa : Awas kau!)

~ Fanfic Hate at first, Love at last © Haruna Mori~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hate at first, Love at last"

Warning: Content gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran dan dapat menyebabkan gangguan kehamilan

(Miku : Author sarap! Runa : Huaa Miku jahat! Miku : /tinggalin )

ENJOYYY!

Summary : Apa jadinya jika kau harus tinggal serumah dengan musuh abadimu? /APAAA?/ Berisik gadis negi / DIAM KAU! / Hn, dia gadis yang menarik. / KAU MENYEBALKAN MANIAC ES KRIM! Author ga pinter bikin summary

KRING! KRING!

Disebuah kamar bernuansa teal yang luasnya melebihi kamar seorang putri, terdengar suara alarm yang berbunyi keras dan membangunkan sosok gadis bak putri bersurai teal yang tadinya masih terlelap. Gadis itu menggeliat malas, nampaknya gadis itu masih ingin berlama lama dengan kasur tercintanya.

( Miku : WHAT? Kasur tercinta?! )

"MIKUUUU BANGUN! INI SUDAH JAM 06.30,

KAU BISA TERLAMBAT!" Ujar sebuah suara kencang yang memanggilnya

"APAAA? SUDAH JAM 06.30? AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT!" Gadis bersurai teal yang kita ketahui bernama Miku tersebut segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Untuk apa? Jelas untuk mandi.

( Miku : Nih satu author bener bener ya. Gue lindes lo GYAHAHA /bersiap dgn roadroller nya rinlen

RinLen: Woy Miku itu punya kita! /kejar )

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap, dia segera menuju ke meja makan dimana Kaa-sannya dan Nii-sannya, Mikuo sudah menunggu. Di meja makan sudah tersedia bermacam-macam makanan yang sudah pasti lezat rasanya. Bisa dibilang keluarga Hatsune termasuk keluarga kalangan atas

"Ohayou Kaa-san, Mikuo" Sapa Miku

"Ohayou Miku, nah ayo sarapan dulu" Kaa-sannya menjawab

"Sudah tidak ada waktu, Kaa-san! Cepat Mikuo kita berangkat!" Sahut gadis bersurai teal itu dengan tergesa-gesa, ia segera mengambil sepotong roti dan melahapnya

"Kau ini selalu saja terlambat, kalau begini terus harusnya kau kutinggalkan saja" Rutuk Mikuo kesal

"Ugh, sebenarnya aku kan juga tidak ingin terlambat terus" Ujar Miku sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Kau ini, Ah sudahlah ayo. 15 menit lagi kita akan masuk" Sahut Mikuo datar, mungkin dia sudah lelah dengan sikap adiknya yang ke kanak-kanakan itu.

(Miku: Runa no Baka! Aku kan sudah besar! /pout

Runa: Memang begitu kenyataannya Miku-chan /tampang polos)

Sampai di gerbang Vocaloid Academy

"Hah untung saja belum terlambat" Ujar Miku sambil bernafas lega

"Untung saja, lain kali jika kau terlambat lagi, kau akan kutinggal" Jawab Mikuo datar, sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya

"Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu, sudah untung kita tak terlambat" Sahut Miku malas

"...Oh ya aku pergi ke kelas duluan, karna aku lupa mengerjakan pr-ku" Ujar Mikuo dengan tampang tak berdosa

"Hah, yasudah sana.." Jawab Miku sambil sweatdrop akan kelakuan Nii-sannya itu

~Di kelas 2-B (kelas Miku)

"Ohayouu Minna!" Sapa Miku riang

"Ohayou Miku-chan" Sapa gadis bersurai honeyblonde dengan pita besar di kepalanya.

"Ohayou Rin-chan!" Sahut Miku sambil tersenyum lebar pada gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Rin tersebut

(Miku: /sweatdrop)

"Ck, Seperti biasa yah selalu terlambat." Ujar lelaki bersurai biru laut dengan datar

"DIAM KAU, Kenapa sih semua orang selalu berkata seperti itu?!" Sahut Miku kesal

"Memang begitukan kenyataan nya..." Jawab lelaki itu masih dengan nada datar khasnya.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN MANIAC ES KRIM!"Ujar Miku yang bertambah kekesalannya.

"Berisik gadis negi" Ujar lelaki itu dingin.

"AKU BENCI DENGANMU KAITO SHION!" Teriak Miku. Mungkin karena kekesalannya sudah memuncak.

Lelaki bersurai biru yang diketahui bernama Kaito Shion itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, mungkin dia sudah bosan mendengar kata kata yang sama yang selalu keluar dari mulut gadis bersurai teal itu.

"Sudahlah, Kalian jangan berkelahi terus, lagi pula ini kan masih pagi..." Sahut Rin sweatdrop akan kelakuan teman-temannya itu

~~~~~Hate at first, Love at last~~~~~

Lunch time.

"Ayo Miku-chan kita ke kantin bersama!" Ajak Rin dengan riangnya

"Ayo!" Jawab Miku tidak kalah riangnya.

~Di kantin

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"LIHAT DISANA ADA DEVIL BOYS! KYAAAA"

"KAITO-SAMAAAAAA"

"KYAA, KAITO-SAMA MEMANG SUNGGUH KEREN!"

" WE LOVE U KAITO-SAMAA"

"LEN-KUN JUGA TAK KALAH KEREN!"

"AKAITO-KUN LEBIH KEREN!"

"GAKUPOOOOOOO-CHANNNNN"

"Ugh, telingaku sakit Rin-chan. Apa hebatnya sih 4 lelaki bodoh itu?" Ujar Miku kesal karena telinganya benar benar sakit sekarang.

"Tapi mereka memang benar benar keren Miku-chan" Sahut Rin yang sekarang matanya sudah terkena efek blink-blink

"Kau ini sama saja.." Jawab Miku sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hehehe, tapi memang benar kan? Ayo kita cari tempat duduk. Tempat duduk disini sepertinya sudah penuh semua" Ujar Rin sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Terserahlah, sepertinya disitu kosong!" Ujar Miku sambil menunjuk meja yang sepertinya sudah diisi oleh 2 orang.

"Umm, tapi Miku-chan sepertinya disitu sudah ada yang menempati" Jawab Rin sambil melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Miku.

"Sudahlah tak apa, karena seluruh tempat duduk disini sudah penuh. Ayo!" Ujar Miku sambil menarik lengan Rin menuju tempat yang ditunjuk olehnya tadi.

Miku dan Rin pun segera menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Ano, maaf apa kami boleh duduk disini? Karena tempat lain sepertinya sudah penuh" Ujar Miku

"Tidak apa, ayo duduk disini" Jawab gadis yang bersurai merah muda sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ngomong ngomong namaku Miku Hatsune dan dia Rin Kagamine, temanku" Sahut Miku sambil tersenyum kepada gadis itu

"Ah iya, Aku Luka Megurine dan dia Meiko Sakine" Jawab gadis bersurai merah muda yang diketahui bernama Luka itu sambil tersenyum kembali.

"Kagamine? Sepertinya aku sudah tidak asing dengan marga itu" Ujar gadis bersurai coklat secara tiba tiba

"Aku saudara kembar Len Kagamine, salah satu anggota Devil Boys itu!" Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum lebar

"Oh, benarkah? Pantas saja wajah kalian benar benar mirip" Sahut gadis dengan nama Meiko itu sambil terkekeh pelan

"Huh, apa bagusnya sih mereka?" Dengus Miku dengan kesal

"Apa? Wah! Hatsune-san juga tidak suka dengan mereka? Berarti kita sama!" Sahut Luka sepertinya tampak terkejut namun dia tersenyum lebar

"Kalian juga? Aku benci para lelaki sok keren itu. Apalagi si kepala merah yang mesum itu" Meiko pun ikut menyahut

At Devil boy's side

"HATCHIIIIII" Akaito tiba-tiba bersin

"Kenapa Akaito-nii? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Len bertanya

"Huh, tidak tapi aku merasa ada yang sedang membicarakanku" Akaito menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya

Back to the girls's side

"Tidak usah sungkan, panggil aku Miku saja! Iya aku pun juga, sepertinya kita akan jadi teman baik yah!" Miku menjawab sambil tertawa dengan riang

"Baiklah Miku-chan, Ya dan itu sudah pasti!" Ujar Luka sambil ikut tertawa

"Ayo kita makan sebelum waktu makan siang kita habis"Sahut Rin sambil tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ia senang memiliki teman baru yang menyenangkan seperti Luka dan Meiko

"Ne Rin-chan" Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum padanya

(Luka: Sudah jelas kan kalau kami itu menyenangkan

Runa: Terserahlah /rolled eyes)

Devil Boys Side

"Berisik sekali sih mereka" Ujar Len sembari berdecak

"Mereka selalu memujakuuuu" Akaito menjawab sambil tersenyum membanggakan dirinya

"Tch" Kaito mendecih kesal

"Oh ya ngomong ngomong Kaito, tampaknya kau cukup dekat dengan Miku-chan yah? Ujar Len menggoda

"Hn, Dia gadis yang menarik."

"UWAPAHHH?! SEORANG KAITO TERTARIK DENGAN SEORANG GADIS?! APA KATA DUNIA?!" Sahut lelaki bersurai ungu dengan hebohnya

Len yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop

"Hmm, Mungkin adik ku ini sedang jatuh cinta" Akaito pun ikut menggoda lelaki serba biru itu

"Ck, kalian berisik. Aku hanya bilang dia menarik" ujar Kaito datar sambil memakan es krim miliknya

(Len : Loh kok tiba tiba ada es krim?)

Waktu pulang sekolah

KRINGGG KRINGGGGG!

Bel pulang Voca Gakuen pun telah berbunyi

"Ayo Rin-chan kita pulang bersama" Ajak Miku

"Umm, maaf Miku hari ini aku ada rapat OSIS" Jawab Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ah tidak apa Rin-chan, aku akan pulang sendirian saja" Ujar Miku sambil tersenyum

"Tidak apa? Maaf ya Miku" Jawab Rin masih merasa bersalah

"Iya tak apa, sudah ya aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne!"

Miku pun segera berjalan menuju rumahnya, baru beberapa langkah dia dihentikan dengan suara telpon genggam miliknya. Dia segera melihat nama yang tertera di hp nya itu.

"Umm, kaa-san menelpon. Kira kira ada apa ya?" Miku bergumam

"Moshi-moshi, Ne Kaa-san ada apa?" Ujar Miku menjawab telponnya

"Oh ya, Miku jangan pulang dulu karna anak teman Kaa-san akan menjemputmu" Sahut Kaa-san Miku dari sebrang sana

"Eh? Tapi kenapa? Aku kan bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Miku sedikit kesal

"Sudah tidak usah banyak bertanya, kamu tunggu saja di gerbang sekolah yah" Kaa-san Miku langsung menutup telponnya

"Ughh, Kaa-san ada ada saja"

Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, dapat dilihat olehnya seseorang yang sedang bersandar di tembok dengan raut bosan terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Tampaknya dia menyadari kehadiran Miku, dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Miku.

"Ayo."

"EHHHHH? KAUUU?"

Tbc

Runa : Nah readers, Bagaimana ceritanya? Baguskah?

Miku : Heh cerita macam apa itu

Runa : /pundung

Kaito : Dan kenapa aku harus jadi menyebalkan seperti itu?

Runa : Soalnya aku bosan melihat kamu yang selalu baka itu /tampang polos

Kaito : Grrrr, awas kau

Runa : Nah minna,

.

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW?

Continue or Discontinue?


	2. Chapter 2

Runa : Hello para readers ku! Kembali lagi bersama Runa yang unyu unyu ini

Kaito : Halah, ngapain lo balik lagi?

Runa : Kau menyebalkan BaKaito! kalau begini terus lebih baik aku buat kau jadi baka kembali!

Kaito : Heh, Aku tidak baka, Author sarap

Miku : /Sweatdrops

Runa : Ah sudahlah, Nah Miku-chan ayo bacakan disclaimer nya!

Miku : Ck, baiklah aku sedang tak ingin berdebat

.

.

Disclaimer : Bagaimana bisa Author baka seperti Runa memiliki Vocaloid? Lagipula Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton

( Runa : Ugh, Miku-chan! Kau sama saja dengan BaKaito! Kaito : ck, sudah kubilang kau itu memang baka)

~ Fanfic Hate at first, Love at last © Haruna Mori~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hate at first, Love at last"

Warning: Content gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran dan dapat menyebabkan gangguan kehamilan

(Luka : Lo kira spanduk rokok? Runa : Kyaaaa! Ada Luka-chan! Luka : /Sweatdrops BakAuthor)

ENJOYYY!

Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, dapat dilihat olehnya seseorang yang sedang bersandar di tembok dengan raut bosan terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Tampak menyadari kehadiran Miku, dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Miku.

"Ayo."

"EHHHHH? KAUUU?"

~~~~~Hate at first, Love at last~~~~~

"KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?!" Ujar Miku sewot

"Tch, Aku disini karena disuruh oleh Kaa-san untuk menjemputmu."

Sahut lelaki tadi yang ternyata adalah Kaito Shion, musuh besar Hatsune Miku.

"JADI KAU ADALAH ANAK DARI TEMAN KAA-SANKU?" Ujar Miku tidak terima

"Hn. Apa Kaa-sanmu tidak bilang?" Jawab Kaito malas

"Ughh, Kenapa nasibku seperti ini Kami-sama..." Miku bergumam kesal

"Ayo cepatlah, kau ini benar benar lamban ya" Ujar Lelaki bersurai biru itu dengan dinginnya

"APA? SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG LAMBAN HAH?" Sahut Miku yang benar benar kesal dengan sikap lelaki didepannya itu

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja kau. Ayo cepat, jika tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu" Jawab Kaito masih dengan dinginnya

"Grrrr, awas kau! Kalau bukan karena Kaa-san pasti aku tidak akan mau" Jawab Miku sambil menggeram kesal

~ Di Parkiran

Sesampai di parkiran, mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah motor hitam besar keluaran terbaru yang dimiliki oleh lelaki bersurai biru yang sekarang sudah menaikinya.

"Pakai ini" Ujar Kaito sambil menyodorkan helm untuk Miku

"Apa? Apa kau gila? Aku memakai rok! Bagaimana bisa aku menaiki motor dengan rok?!" Jawab Miku yang kali ini benar benar frustasi dengan lelaki didepannya ini

"Ck, kau tak perlu khawatir. Siapa yang ingin melihat dalaman gadis jelek seperti mu?"

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Gadis bersurai teal itu tampak benar benar kesal saat ini

"Kau benar benar cerewet, ini pakailah untuk menutupi rok mu." Lelaki bersurai biru itu melepas blazer sekolahnya nya dan memberikannya kepada Miku

"E-eh? Arigatou" Miku merasakan wajahnya memanas, dia benar benar tak percaya bahwa yang didepannya ini adalah Kaito Shion, musuh besarnya.

"Hn, Ayo naik." Ujar lelaki itu kembali dengan sifat dinginnya itu

"Huh, padahal aku sempat berdebar-debar karenamu" Batin Miku kesal

Mereka lalu menaiki motor besar Kaito, dengan Miku memakai blazer Kaito untuk menutupi roknya.

"Pegang yang erat nanti kau jatuh, aku tak ingin diomeli Kaa-san"Ujar Kaito datar

"Huh, baiklah" Miku merasakan bahwa wajahnya kembali memanas

Miku P.O.V

Apa-apaan sih lelaki itu? Dia membuatku berdebar-debar. Dan kenapa wajahku memanas? Tapi kalau dilihat lihat dia memang tampan, pantas saja banyak wanita yang tergila gila padanya.

EH? Tidak Miku kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Dia itu musuhmu ingat. Aku benar benar benci sifatnya itu. Dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Uh ingin rasanya aku mencabik muka sok kerennya itu. Tapi belakangan ini aku selalu berdebar jika berdekatan dengannya. Perasaan apa ini?

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di rumahku, kediaman Hatsune. Dia memarkirkan motornya di depan rumahku.

"Arigatou atas tumpangan dan blazernya" Aku segera turun dan memberikan helm serta blazer miliknya kepadanya.

"Hn" Dia menjawab dengan 'Hn' miliknya itu. Apa artinya itu? Iya? Dia memang benar benar menyebalkan

"Nah kau mau mampir? Sepertinya Kaa-san mu ada di dalam" Aku bertanya padanya, begini begini aku masih punya sopan santun

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata

"Aku menunggu disini saja"

"Oke jika kau ada perlu masuk saja" Lalu aku lalu masuk ke rumah yang tampak ramai, karena sepertinya Kaa-sannya Kaito ada di dalam.

"Tadaima" Ah benar dugaanku, dapat kulihat wanita bersurai hitam sedang duduk dan berbincang dengan Kaa-sanku, Lola.

"Ah okaeri Miku, Nah ayo sini kenalkan ini Lily, teman Kaa-san" Ujar Kaa-san sambil menyuruhku duduk disampingnya

Benar dugaanku, dia memang benar Kaa-sannya Kaito. Wanita itu sangat mirip dengan Kaito. Apa dia juga bersikap dingin sama seperti anaknya?

"Wah Miku sudah besar ya dan juga sangat cantik" Wanita bernama Rui itu tersenyum hangat padaku, kali ini dugaanku salah. Dia benar benar cantik dan anggun berbeda jauh dengan anaknya itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Baa-san" Aku ikut tersenyum padanya, yah mereka memang berbeda jauh.

"Ah ya, Apa Kaito ada di luar?" Rui Baa-san bertanya padaku masih dengan senyum indah miliknya itu

"Iya, dia ada diluar, aku sudah mengajaknya masuk ke dalam tapi dia menolak Baa-san, gomen" Ugh, Miku bodoh, Apakah nanti Rui Baa-san akan menganggapku sebagai gadis yang tidak memiliki sopan santun?

"Ah tidak apa, Dia memang lebih senang menunggu di luar ketimbang di dalam. Nah Baa-san keluar dulu untuk melihat Kaito ya?" Rui Baa-san tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar untuk menghampiri Kaito

"Apa tadi kau diantar oleh Kaito?" Tiba tiba Kaa-san bertanya

"Huh, iya. Kenapa Kaa-san tidak bilang? Aku kan tidak tau kalo Kaito itu anak teman Kaa-san." Aku mendengus kesal

"Gomen Miku, Ah Baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal. Besok Kaa-san akan pergi ke Amerika bersama dengan Mikuo, karena Tou-san sedang sakit. Dan Tou-san menyuruh Mikuo agar menggantikannya menjadi direktur Hatsune Corp untuk sementara disana. Jadi Kaa-san memutuskan untuk menyuruhmu tinggal di rumah Rui." Ujar Kaa-san sambil tersenyum lebar

"APA?!"

Ini benar benar awal dari kehancuran.

Runa : Nah minna, bagaimana ceritanya?

Miku : Kenapa aku harus tinggal bersama BaKaito?!

Kaito : Aku juga tidak ingin tinggal bersamamu gadis negi.

Runa : /Sweatdrops

Luka : HEY! Kenapa tidak ada bagianku di chap ini?

Runa : Gomen Luka-chan, aku janji di chap depan Luka-chan bisa menyiksa Gakupo sepuasnya!

Gakupo : APA?! TIDAK LUKA-SAMA JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU

Luka : Hmm, baiklah. Dan untuk Gakupo, aku bisa menyiksamu sepuasnya! /Evil Smirk

Gakupo : Tidakkkk!

Runa : Nah ayo bacakan review nya!

Miku : Oke, aku yang pertama ya!

Untuk : YamiRei28

Arigatou sudah mereview^^

Benarkah? Padahal menurutku cerita ini benar benar gaje...

Ah iya tebakan Rei benar sekali!

Yang menjemput Miku itu benar BaKaito dan soal pairing memang benar bakal MiKai, RinLen, LukaGaku dan MeiAkai, karena mereka adalah pairing favorite si BakAuthor:3

Oke ini sudah lanjut, Ah benarkah Rei mau memfav dan memfollow cerita ini? Arigatou lagi! ^^ Dan review lagi yaa;3

Kaito : Ini bagianku.

Untuk : yunaaizawa

Arigatou sudah mereview. Tch, Aku tidak menyebalkan seperti yang kau kira Yuna-san. Yah Nii-san ku memang mesum. Hn, ya yang menjemput gadis jelek itu aku. Sudah update ya, jangan review lagi cerita ini karena benar benar gaje

Runa : Apa?! BaKaito kau benar benar jahat!

Runa : Nah sekarang bagianku!:D

Untuk : Ryuuna Hideyoshi

Arigatou sudah mereview^^ Iya betul sekali yang menjemput Miku adalah Kaito!:D

Benarkah? Ku kira tidak ada yang ingin membaca fict ini:( Sudah update ya!:3 Jangan lupa untuk mereview lagi!^^

.

.

.

.

Nah Minna..

MIND TO REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

Runa : Halo readers, Runa kembali lagi! Masih dengan fic yang sama yaitu Hate At First, Love At Last

Rin : Di chap ini kami kebagian peran kan?

Runa : Yap! Tenang saja Rin-chan!

Luka : Baguslah, akhirnya kau menepati janji mu!

Runa : Hehe, Oh ya kemana Miku dan BaKaito

Kaito : Sudah kubilang, bahwa aku tidak baka.

Rin : Tidak usah mengelak!

Runa : Tuh kan, Rin-chan saja setuju!

Kaito : Terserahlah.

Runa : Yosh, ayo Rin-chan bacakan disclaimernya!

Rin : Baiklah

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton, Tapi fict Hate at First, Love at Last adalah milik Runa

Warning : Fict gaje, alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran dan dapat menimbulkan efek samping. (Miku : Lo kira obat? Runa : Ah Miku-chan kemana saja? Aku merindukanmuuuu! Miku : /merinding gaje)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hate at First, Love at Last"

Summary : Apa jadinya jika kau harus tinggal serumah dengan musuh abadimu? /APAAA?/ Berisik gadis negi / DIAM KAU! / Hn, dia gadis yang menarik. / KAU MENYEBALKAN MANIAC ES KRIM! Author ga pinter bikin summary

ENJOYYY

"Gomen Miku, Ah Baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal. Besok Kaa-san akan pergi ke Amerika bersama dengan Mikuo, karena Tou-san sedang sakit. Dan Tou-san menyuruh Mikuo agar menggantikannya menjadi direktur Hatsune Corp untuk sementara disana. Jadi Kaa-san memutuskan untuk menyuruhmu tinggal di rumah Rui." Ujar Kaa-san sambil tersenyum lebar

"APA?!"

Ini benar benar awal dari kehancuran.

-Hate at first, Love at last-

"APA?! Ayolah Kaa-san, Aku sudah besar dan tentunya bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula ada butler dan maid yang tetap berada di rumah bukan?" Ujar Miku mantap sambil menatap penuh harap ke arah Kaa-sannya

"Kau itu anak bungsu keluarga Hatsune, Perusahaan kita sudah memiliki cabang di seluruh penjuru dunia, walaupun tidak sebanyak cabang yang dimiliki oleh Shion Corp. Bagaimana saat Kaa-san pergi kau diculik dan disandera? Masih untung kalau mereka hanya meminta tebusan, bagaimana kalau sampai kau terbunuh? butler dan maid pulang kampung dan akan kembali saat Kaa-san dan Mikuo kembali ke Jepang" Kaa-sannya, Lola terus mengoceh tanpa jeda

Miku Sweatdrop di tempat. Memang Hatsune Corp adalah perusahaan terbesar nomor 2 sesudah Shion Corp. Tapi Kaa-sannya terlalu berlebihan. Sepertinya Kaa-sannya itu terlalu banyak nonton sinetron

(Miku : BakAuthor!)

"Ayolah Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san ingin membuat repot keluarga Shion? Aku tak ingin membuat repot keluarga mereka!" Miku masih tetap membujuk Kaa-sannya yang tetap bersikukuh dengan keputusannya itu

"Eh? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? Ah Miku kau anak yang baik jadi pasti tidak akan merepotkan kok! Malah Baa-san senang karena Kaito nanti tidak akan tinggal sendiri, oh ya Baa-san lupa memberi tahu, nanti kau dan Kaito akan tinggal bersama. Sebenarnya ada Akaito juga tetapi mengingat kalian tidak saling kenal juga Kau dan Kaito teman sekelas jadi Baa-san memutuskan agar kau tinggal bersama Kaito saja. Maaf Baa-san tidak bisa menemanimu. Karena besok Baa-san harus pergi ke Hokkaido untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan kami yang baru buka disana" Rui menyela pembicaraan Ibu dan anak tersebut, dibelakangnya sudah ada Kaito Shion dengan wajah stoicnya

Miku POV

Apa? Apa katanya?

Ini mimpi bukan?

Tidak mungkin

Aku mencubit diriku sendiri, ugh rasanya sakit

"Ini bukan mimpi Hatsune"

Dapat kudengar cibiran yang berasal dari lelaki bersurai biru yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Rui Baa-san. Ingin rasanya aku menonjok wajah indah miliknya itu. Eh? Indah? Kau bercanda Miku.

"Eh? Kenapa Kaito dan Akaito tidak tinggal bersama?" Kudengar Kaa-san bertanya pada Rui Baa-san

"Oh itu karena kami menginginkan mereka agar bisa hidup mandiri tanpa adanya maid ataupun butler" Baasan menjawab enteng

Tanpa ada maid atau butler?

"Ayolah Kaa-san aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama makhluk biru ini! Aku ingin tinggal sendiri disini, tidak masalah jika tidak ada maid ataupun butler. Aku bisa menjaga diriku!" Aku harus meyakinkan Kaa-san bagaimanapun caranya

"Keputusan Kaa-san sudah bulat Miku. Kaa-san takut terjadi apa apa padamu dan Kaa-san yakin kalau Kaito bisa menjagamu" Kaa-san tetap bersikeras dengan ucapannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah

"Tapi, apa Kaito menyetujuinya? Sudah pasti Kaito tidak ingin ada orang asing di rumahnya kan?!"

"Soal itu sudah dibicarakan, Kaito sudah bilang bahwa ia setuju, bukan begitu Kaito?" Baa-san berkata dengan nada manis namun terdengar mengintimidasi

"Hn" Kudengar Makhluk biru itu menjawab dengan bahasa planet miliknya itu! Grr cukup sudah, Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan reputasi ku didepan Rui Baa-san

"POKOKNYA, AKU TIDAK INGIN TINGGAL DENGAN MAKHLUK YANG SATU INI" Aku berkata dengan keras sambil menunjuk lelaki yang kini sudah duduk di sofa rumahku dengan tenang.

"Ah, Miku-chan Gomen kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami berdua" Baa-san menjawab dengan tenang

"AKU TIDAK MAU, AYO KATAKAN SESUATU BAKAITO"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tinggal bersama gadis berisik sepertimu, tapi monster yandere ini memaksaku"

NORMAL POV

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tinggal bersama gadis berisik sepertimu, tapi monster yandere ini memaksaku"

TWITCH TWITCH

Muncul perempatan di dahi Rui

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang Kaito sayang?" Rui kembali berkata dengan nada manis yang terdengar mengintimidasi itu

"Tch"

Miku meneguk ludahnya, Tidak disangka wanita yang terlihat cantik dan anggun itu ternyata seorang Yandere.

"Jadi mulai besok kau harus tinggal bersama Kaito, hanya sampai pertengahan musim semi tidak akan lama kok" Ujar Lola

PERTENGAHAN MUSIM SEMI? 2 BULAN? SERUMAH DENGAN MANIAK ESKRIM ITU? DIA BISA GILA KARENA INI

"Ah baiklah, besok setelah pulang sekolah Kaito akan menjemputmu. Sudah malam, kami harus pamit. Sampai bertemu besok Lola!" Sahut Rui sambil tersenyum gembira

"Kaa-san gila?! Pertengahan musim semi sama dengan 2 bulan!" Miku menggeram kesal

"Lalu? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kaito pasti menjagamu. Nah cepat tidur besok kau harus berkemas"

INI BENAR BENAR MIMPI BURUK

-Keesokan harinya di sekolah

"Hatsune Miku! Lihatlah dirimu! Tampak seperti zombie dengan kantung mata yang tebal! Siapa yang membuat dirimu menjadi seperti ini?!" Rin berteriak heboh karena melihat sahabatnya kini tampak seperti zombie hidup

"A- aku..." Miku mencoba berkata sesuatu, suaranya begitu serak

"Yaampun! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Luka tidak tega melihat keadaan Miku yang tampak menyedihkan

"Ini, minumlah setelah lega baru kau ceritakan pada kami" Meiko menyodorkan air botol kepada Miku, lalu dihabiskan dalam sekali teguk

(Rin : sekali teguk? O.o)

"Nah ayo ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu" Meiko lalu bertanya dengan Miku

"Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk tinggal serumah dengan Kaito Shion"

"APA? Tinggal serumah dengan Adik dari si merah mesum itu?!" Ujar Meiko yang benar benar kaget

"Tinggal dengan anak bungsu pewaris Shion Corp? Dan salah satu personil Devil Boys?" Luka pun ikut terkaget mendengar perkataan Miku

"MIKU TINGGAL SERUMAH DENGAN FLOWER BOY? AKU JUGA MAU!" Rin berteriak heboh dan orang orang di kantin langsung melihat ke arahnya

"E-eh gomen minna-san"

"Bukannya kau membenci Devil Boys, Miku?" Luka bertanya dan ikut prihatin dengan Miku

"Justru itu Luka-chan" Jawab Miku sambil menundukan kepalanya ke meja kantin

Saat mereka semua mencoba menghibur Miku, tiba tiba ada yang menghampiri meja milik mereka

"Yo, boleh kami duduk disini?"

Mereka semua mendongak ke sumber suara. Dapat dilihat oleh mereka 4 lelaki dengan ketampanan yang dapat membuat kaum hawa di sekolah terpikat oleh pesona mereka. Para gadis tersebut hanya bengong kecuali gadi berambut teal yang sedang menompang dagu dan pandangan tertuju keluar jendela; dimana bunga sakura berguguran. Ya gadis itu menyukainya. Mereka yang masih prihatin akan keadaan gadis itu langsung melihat ke arahnya lalu berbisik

"Miku-chan, mereka ingin duduk disini" Bisik Luka kepada Miku

"Hah terserahlah" Miku mendesah pelan, matanya masih tertuju ke luar jendela

"Ah kalian bisa duduk disini" Ujar Rin girang!

Luka dan Meiko melongo tidak percaya. Ah bukan mereka benar benar kaget mengapa bisa Miku mengizinkan mereka duduk disini. Tapi Rin yang tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia masih dalam dunia fantasi gilanya itu.

Dan ini benar benar tampak semakin gila saat

"Hn, dan gadis negi penampilanmu benar benar mengerikan"

TWITCH TWITCH

Runa : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3nya:3

Miku : Nah BakAuthor kenapa kita tidak langsung membacakan reviewnya?

Rin : Uh! Kenapa bagian ku sedikit sekali! Dan apa itu? Kenapa aku jadi heboh seperti ituuu!

Runa : E-eh? Gomen Rin-chan, Runa tak bermaksud begitu...

Rin : Ughh, dasar BakAuthor

Runa : /TWITCH TWITCH

Miku : Sudahlah kalian, nah ayo kita bacakan reviewnya!

Untuk : Yami Rei28

Arigatou sudah mereview lagi!^^

Nah sudah update yaa:3 gomen jika kelamaan:( Mungkin Kaito punya rasa tersendiri buat Miku:3 Nasib Miku benar benar menyedihkan disini aku turut prihatinx33 (Miku : APA?! DASAR BAKAUTHOR! Kerjaannya bikin orang sengsara melulu)

gomen di fict ini gaada romance nya:((( pokoknya di chap4 romance nya akan di perbanyak!^^

Review lagi yaX3

Untuk : Ryuuna Hideyoshi

Gomen ne, memang chapter kemarin pendek dan alurnya kecepetan:(( chap 3 nya sudah update ya:3 gomen di fict ini gaada romance nya:((( pokoknya di chap4 romance nya akan di perbanyak!^^ Arigatou masih mau mereview fict gaje ini!^^ dan semoga Ryuuna-san masih mau mereview lagi^^

Untuk : Guest

Sudah update ya, Arigatou sudah mau mereview^^ semoga masih mau mereview fict gaje ini:D

Untuk : Guest

Sudah update nih!:D Awal kehancuran yang mengerikan bagi Miku-chan...

(Miku : APA?!) oke semangat ulat pucuk;)

Untuk : shadow

Arigatou sudah mereview^^ Sudah update ya:D

Runa : Ah akhirnya sudah selesai

Nah Minna

MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

Runa : Heyhoo readers! Kembali lagi masih dengan fic yang sama Hate at first, Love at last!

Miku : Hoam, memangnya masih ada yang mau membaca fict gaje ini?

Runa : Jahatnyaaaaa!

Meiko : /sweatdrops

Luka : Nah akhirnya update juga! Disini ada bagianku menyiksa si Bakamui kan?

Runa : Ah tentu saja ada Luka-chan!

Gakupo : LUKA-SAMA TEGANYA!

Runa : /sweatdrops

Luka : Nih Runa-chan gue bacain disclaimernya biar cepet!

Disclaimer : Runa tidak memiliki Vocaloid, Author gaje kaya Runa mana mungkin bisa memiliki Vocaloid?

(Runa : Ughh, Luka-chan memang tega!)

Warning : Full of typones, gajenes, alur kecepetan, dan full of ooc-ness

"Hate at First, Love at Last"

Summary : Apa jadinya jika kau harus tinggal serumah dengan musuh abadimu? /APAAA?/ Berisik gadis negi / DIAM KAU! / Hn, dia gadis yang menarik. / KAU MENYEBALKAN MANIAC ES KRIM! Author ga pinter bikin summary

ENJOYYY

Luka dan Meiko melongo tidak percaya. Ah bukan mereka benar benar kaget mengapa bisa Miku mengizinkan mereka duduk disini. Tapi Rin yang tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia masih dalam dunia fantasi gilanya itu.

Dan ini benar benar tampak semakin gila saat

"Hn, dan gadis negi penampilanmu benar benar mengerikan"

Miku segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela, dan kini di hadapannya sudah duduk lelaki yang benar benar tidak ingin dilihatnya sekarang. Ya, Kaito Shion dengan 'Sarkasme bersahabat' miliknya itu. Ingin rasanya ia segera merobek mulut yang selalu mengeluarkan kata kata yang selalu membuat panas telinganya

"KAU? BAGAIMANA BISA BERADA DISINI?"

"Ck, ini bukan meja milik nenek moyangmu Hatsune" Lelaki bersurai biru itu menjawab dengan nada datar khasnya

"KAU!" Miku benar benar kesal dengan pria satu ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tampak tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa apa sedangkan mengingat mereka akan tinggal bersama siang nanti? Hah dia benar benar akan segera menjadi gila.

"Ah, kami sudah meminta izin untuk duduk disini, Dan Miku-chan, bukannya kau sudah mengizinkannya?" Ujar lelaki yang mirip dengan Kaito Shion, bedanya lelaki ini bersurai merah

"Iya Miku-chan! Tadi kan aku sudah memberitahukanmu! Lagipula mereka duduk disini bukan untuk mengajak berperang kan?" Rin menjawab sambil tertawa senang

"Kenapa aku harus duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki mesum ini?" Ujar Meiko sambil menatap sengit lelaki dihadapannya ini

"Ah Meiko Kenapa galak sih?" Ujar Akaito menggoda Meiko

"LUKA-SAMA! HAMBA MERINDUKANMU!" Lelaki dengan surai ungu tiba tiba memeluk Luka namun Luka segera memukul kepala lelaki itu

"BAKAMUI! Apa-apaan ini! Aku tidak sudi duduk dengan lelaki ini!" Ujar Luka sambil menunjuk ke arah Gakupo yang kini sedang mengaduh kesakitan namun terdapat senyuman yang berbunga bunga di wajahnya/?

"Ah aku baru mendapatkan pukulan cinta dari Luka-sama"

Semua yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop ditempat kecuali Miku yang sedang menatap sengit lelaki di depannya dan yang ditatap hanya bersantai sambil memakan es krim miliknya

"Apa lihat lihat?" Ujar Kaito dingin

"TCH! LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI DARI SINI ATAU-"

Miku tak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya, karena dimulutnya terdapat es krim yang tadi dimakan oleh Kaito, entah mengapa Miku menjadi blushing sendiri. Teman temannya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Itu lebih baik" Ujar Kaito datar

Miku P.O.V

Ah apa ini artinya?

CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG?

Makhluk itu grrrr...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?"

Tunggu dulu kenapa wajahku memanas, ugghh lelaki itu benar benar...

"Hanya membuatmu diam" Ujar lelaki itu santai

Mengapa lelaki ini selalu membuatku kesal? Dan lagi kami akan tinggal serumah? Sepertinya ini memang akhir dari hidupku

"A-ah iya ayo habiskan makanan nya, karena sebentar lagi kita akan masuk" Ujar Rin sambil melirik takut kearahku, sepertinya dia tau kalau aku sedang benar benar kesal

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi dari sini dan Hatsune jangan lupa siang ini, kau tidak amnesia bukan?" Lelaki serba biru itu menatapku sejenak dengan smirk di wajahnya, tampan? Eh lagi lagi kau berpikir yang aneh aneh Miku! Kulihat teman temannya menatap kami dengan tatapan tidak percaya! Oh benar lelaki itu jarang tersenyum bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali! Dan apa ini? Dia tersenyum padaku? Walaupun itu hanya smirk, Ugh, kenapa dadaku berdebar debar tch!

"Aku tidak lupa!" Oh ayolah Miku! Kenapa wajahmu terlihat bodoh seperti ini! Hatsune Miku Jangan mempermalukan dirimu!

"Luka -Sama hamba harus pergi! Jangan merindukanku!" Ujar Gakupo sambil memberikan wink kepada Luka yang dibalas dengan death glare milik Luka

"Meiko bersikap manislah sedikit kalau begitu terus, mana ada lelaki yang akan mendekatimu" Ujar Akaito menggoda Meiko, sepertinya Akaito memang senang menggoda Meiko

"Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu!"

"Ah iya terimakasih Miku-chan sudah mengizinkan kami duduk disini! Dan Rin jangan lupa nanti siang kita pulang bersama" Ujar Len sambil tersenyum ke arahku

"Ah iya sama sama Len-chan! lain kali duduk disini lagi ya!" Ujar Rin sambil tersenyum. Aku, Luka dan Meiko mendeathglare Rin

Kemudian keempat lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan meja kami diikuti oleh teriakan gadis gadis seisi sekolah, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku akan tinggal satu rumah dengan salah satu dari mereka

"Rin apa apaan sikapmu itu!" Ujar Luka

"Ehehe gomen, tapi Luka-chan mereka itu Devil Boys! Lelaki idaman semua wanita!" Ujar Rin berlebihan

Semua yang mendengarnya pun sweatdrop di tempat

"Kau berlebihan Rin, dan Miku apa benar kau dan Kaito akan tinggal satu rumah? Dan errr, kau sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung dengannya! Dan dia juga tersenyum padamu!" Ujar Meiko kembali mengingatkan ku dengan kejadian tadi. Kurasakan pipiku kembali memanas

"Miku-chan wajahmu memerah! Apa jangan jangan kau suka padanya?" Ujar Luka menggodaku sambil menatap wajahku yang sepertinya sudah tampak seperti kepiting rebus

"Uggghh, aku tidak suka dengannya! kalian ini benar benar! Sudahlah ayo cepat habiskan makanannya!"

Devil Boys Side

Kaito P.O.V

Huh, apa yang barusan ku lakukan? Itu artinya kami sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung? Tapi harus kuakui gadis itu memang menarik

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hm? Memikirkan ciuman secara tidak langsungmu itu?"

Ck, si kepala merah itu benar benar

"Tch, dia sangat berisik aku tidak tahan"

"Tapi menurutmu dia menarik kan? Hm? Apalagi mengingat kau akan tinggal bersama dengannya?" Ujar Len sambil menatapku dengan evil smile miliknya

Ck, sepertinya ini akan menarik.

Runa : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4nya:3 gomen kalo kelamaan dan kayanya pendek

Miku : Dasar BakAuthor!

Len : Kenapa bagian ku sedikit sekali!

Kaito : Tch, kenapa aku harus berciuman dengan gadis negi itu?

Runa : Itu baru ciuman tidak langsung, apa kau menginnginkan lebih BaKaito? /Evil Smile

Miku : TIDAK!

Runa : Mukamu merah Miku-chan! Yosh Langsung saja kita bacakan reviewnya!

Miku : Huh!

To YamiRei28

Arigatou sudah mau mampir lagi!:3

Runa sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk membuat Miku menjadi lebih dari itu GYAHAHA /evil laugh

( Miku : Awas kau! )

Gomen kalo di chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan kelamaan:(

Sudah update ya! Jangan lupa mampir lagixD

To : Yami Nova

Arigatou sudah mereview!:3

Di tempat Runa juga ga ada /tampang polos #plak

Umm, boleh juga tuh /smirk

( KaiMik : Hey! )

Wah Nova-san juga suka bunga sakura? Miku pun begitu xD

Sudah update ya! Jangan lupa review lagi'-'

To : Akanee-chan

Arigatou sudah mereview!:3 Kukira tidak ada yang mau membaca fict gaje ini hiks

( Miku : BakAuthor! )

Sudah update yah xD ! Jangan lupa mampir lagi:3


	5. Chapter 5

Runa : Runa back dengan kelanjutan fic!

Miku : Kenapa tidak kau discontinue saja fict bodoh ini bakauthor?

Runa : Miku-chan selalu jahat! Tapi tak apalah, karena hari ini Runa membuat chapter spesial untukmu /smirk

Miku : f-firasatku buruk

Kaito : Tch, apa yang akan kau lakukan author baka?

Runa : Mou! Kaito-kun kan juga baka! Tidak baik sesama baka saling menghina! Hi-mi-t-su! Liat aja nanti /masih dengan smirk Nah Kaito-kun lebih baik kau bacakan disclaimer, bukannya kau penasaran?

Kaito : Hn, baiklah

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton dan Yamaha. Ide dan alur cerita gaje ini adalah milik author baka itu

Warning : Alur kecepetan, Typones, Gajenes dan jones yang bertebaran /hah

(Miku : Baka!)

~ Fanfic Hate at first, Love at last © Haruna Mori~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hate at first, Love at last"

ENJOYYYY!

Summary : Apa jadinya jika kau harus tinggal serumah dengan musuh abadimu? /APAAA?/ Berisik gadis negi / DIAM KAU! / Hn, dia gadis yang menarik. / KAU MENYEBALKAN MANIAC ES KRIM! Author ga pinter bikin summary

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hm? Memikirkan ciuman secara tidak langsungmu itu?"

Ck, si kepala merah itu benar benar

"Tch, dia sangat berisik aku tidak tahan"

"Tapi menurutmu dia menarik kan? Hm? Apalagi mengingat kau akan tinggal bersama dengannya?" Ujar Len sambil menatapku dengan evil smile miliknya

Ck, sepertinya ini akan menarik.

.

.

.

Disini lah ia berada bersama lelaki yang sudah lama ia cap sebagai 'musuh besarnya'. Ini benar benar konyol! Bagaimana bisa ia akan tinggal bersama-sama dengan lelaki ini? Hei dia sudah jelas-jelas membenci lelaki ini.

Hah mau bagaimana lagi? Toh kalau dipikir pikir tidak ada gunanya juga ia melawan keputusan Kaa-sannya yang benar benar sudah bulat. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya pikir gadis itu, Hatsune Miku

"Hn, cepat masuk"Ujar lelaki bersurai biru itu sambil membukakan pintu mobil porsche miliknya untuk Miku

"Tidak usah aku bisa membuka pintu sendiri!" Balas Miku cepat

Miku duduk disamping kursi kemudi yang artinya disebelah kursi milik Kaito

"Oh ya dimana Rui Baa-san?" Miku bertanya karena sedari kemarin ia tidak melihat Ibu dari lelaki yang sekarang duduk disampingnya dan sedang mengendarai mobil miliknya ini

"Kaa-sanku sudah pergi ke Hokkaido untuk mengurusi bisnis kami disana, apa kau pikun hatsune?"

"AKU BUKAN NENEK NENEK ES KRIM BUSUK!"

"Siapa yang mengataimu nenek-nenek negi basi?"

"KAU-"

"Hn, kita sudah sampai."

"Apa? Cepat sekali" Gumam Miku

Miku melihat ke arah mansion megah milik lelaki yang kini sudah mendahuluinya masuk ke dalamnya, Miku tercengan, Rui Baa-san bilang lelaki ini tinggal sendirian, Bagaimana bisa ia tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini? Hatsune Miku yang bodoh, apa kau lupa 'Shion Corp' adalah perusahaan ternama di dunia, tentu saja menurutnya mansion ini tidak seberapa

"Jangan berdiam diri disana bodoh"

Sekali lagi suara menyebalkan itu kembali merusak lamunannya, dia merutuki hidupnya yang sudah hancur ini. Sekarang dia benar benar akan tinggal bersama lelaki bersurai biru dengan tatapan mata yang dingin nan tajam juga ketampanan yang membuat kaum hawa terpesona olehnya. Ck, bagaimana bisa gadis itu memikirkan ketampanan lelaki itu, sedangkan di depannya sudah ada neraka yang siap membuat hidupnya tidak tenang.

"Kau ingin berdiri disana seperti layaknya orang bodoh"

Suara menyebalkan itu lagi. Dia benar benar akan mencekik lelaki itu jika lelaki itu sampai kembali berkata bahwa dia tampak seperti orang bodoh. Mau tak mau gadis bersurai teal itu melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion megah itu

Sekali lagi ia kembali tercengang dengan isi mansion milik lelaki yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan mata bosan miliknya

Cat dinding bewarna soft blue dengan perabot 'bermerk' yang mayoritas bewarna biru

"Ck apa kau sebelumnnya belum pernah melihat mansion megah?"

Habis lah sudah kesabaran gadis bernama Hatsune Miku yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan lelaki yang membuat habis kesabarannya itu

"Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja aku pernah!"

"Hn, kamarmu ada di sebelah sana" Ujar lelaki itu sambil menunjuk pintu bewarna putih tepat disebelah pintu bewarna biru

"Lalu pintu yang bewarna biru itu milik siapa?" Ujar Miku, sudah terlihat jelas bahwa kamar biru itu adalah kamar utama dari Mansion ini

"Kamarku" Jawab Kaito pendek

Jadi kamar miliknya akan bersebelahan dengan kamar milik Kaito Shion! Oh ayolah

"Apa tidak ada kamar lain? Kenapa harus bersebelahan dengan kamarmu?" Tanya Miku tidak sabar

"Tidak ada, kalau kau mau kau bisa tidur di luar" Jawab lelaki itu dingin

"Kau memang lelaki tidak berperasaan!"

Lalu Miku berjalan cepat menuju kamar 'miliknya' itu, dia segera meletakkan barang barangnya dan segera menutup pintu dengan keras.

Dia segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak

.

.

.

.

.

"Hate At First, Love At Last"

Gadis bersurai teal itu membuka matanya perlahan, bodohnya dia belum mengganti seragam miliknya yang sekarang masih berada lekat di tubuhnya. Segera ia berjalan setengah kantuk ke arah kamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam kamar. Dia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan tubuh juga pikirannya

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu keluar dengan berbalut t-shirt berlengan panjang juga celana pendek selutut. Dia merasakan lapar, dilihatnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, selama itu kah ia tertidur?

Miku berjalan keluar dari kamar, dia tidak melihat seorangpun di ruang tengah, Miku benar benar lapar karena dari tadi siang dia belum makan apa pun. Lalu dengan instingnya dia pun berjalan ke arah dapur. Namun, dia tidak menemukan apa pun disana.

"Rumah semegah ini apa tidak ada makanan?" Rutuk Miku kesal

Akhirnya dengan kesal dia kembali ke ruang tengah milik lelaki yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

'Apa dia pergi? Ah tidak mungkin pasti dia ada di kamarnya' Batin Miku, mengikuti insting miliknya. Ia segera menuju pintu bewarna biru tepat disebelah kamar miliknya. Dengan pelan-pelan dia membuka knop pintu

Dan-

Oh tidak, kini yang dilihatnya adalah lelaki bersurai biru tak mengenakan pakaian apapun, hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnnya, yang memperlihatkan nya otot otot perut milik sang lelaki. Tatapan tajam dan rambut birunya yang basah.

Satu kata: sexy

Jika disini ada gadis gadis disekolahnya, mungkin mereka akan menggila melihat idola mereka sekarang sedang setengah naked. Tapi Hatsune Miku bukan salah satu dari mereka.

Tampak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dia segera berbalik ke arah dimana Miku berada. Seakan akan Miku adalah mangsanya, dia segera mengeluarkan smirk yang mungkin akan membuat gadis gadis pingsan saat melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Mengagumi ketampananku?"

Seakan akan kembali sadar dari fantasynya, Hatsune Miku kembali menatap Kaito Shion. Menyadari bahwa ia masih setengah naked, Miku segera menutup matanya

"CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!"

Kaito berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Miku berada

"Untuk apa kau kemari?hm?"

Kini dapat dirasakan oleh Miku, deru nafas seseorang di lehernya. Gadis ini mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Miku membelalakan matanya namun dapat dirasakan olehnya bahwa pipinya memanas

Wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Bahkan hidung mereka pun kini saling bersentuhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue!:3

Runa : Hah, akhirnya selesai juga chap 5 nya:3

Miku : Ugh, apa-apaan itu? /Masih dengan muka yang merah

Runa : Wajah Miku-chan memerah tuh, sudah kublang bahwa aku mempunyai rencana untukmu:3

Kaito : BakAuthor!

Runa : Wah wah wah! Wajah Kaito-kun juga memerah!:3

Saatnya untuk membacakan review!

To : Hatsune Christine

Arigatou sudah mereview!^^

Sebenernya Runa cuman iseng buat nama grup mereka Devil Boys soalnya gaada inspirasi T.T

Sebenernya Runa pengen MiKai serumah jadi Akai-chan tidak boleh serumah dengan mereka karena hanya akan jadi pengganggu!xD

( Akaito : Jahatnya! )

Ah Christine-chan benar benar memperhatikan fict ini sampai detil wah:3

Sudah update ya:3 jangan lupa mampir lagi:D

To : dira salsabila

Arigatou sudah mereview!^^

Benarkah ku kira ini gaje...

Ah ya Runa kira memang begitu.-.

Tentu, Runa akan mencoba membuat ceritanya jadi lebih panjang lagi!:D

Umm, kalo dibocorin ga seru dongxD

Sudah update ya! Jangan lupa mampir lagi:3

To : Dere Dere 02

Arigatou sudah mereview^^

Hm boleh juga tuh, di chapter depan aku berniat untuk lebih menistakan Gaku-pyon /Smirk

Sudah update ya! Mampir sering sering ya:3


End file.
